


When Batgirl Met Starfire

by bozo12



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Masturbation, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bozo12/pseuds/bozo12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara Gordon meets Koriand'r, and receives a sexual awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Voyeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara Gordon watches Dick Grayson and Koriand'r in the act.

Barbara Gordon could hardly wait. She lied on the bed, frequently shifting her position to find the sexiest pose. Dick would return home any second now, to find a lovely surprise in his bed: her, dressed in her finest lingerie, ready to be ravished. She even had a little Bat logo stiched onto her bra, for a little roleplaying fun. (The mysterious Batgirl visits young college student Dick Grayson for some nighttime fun), Barbara had imagined. For years, the two of them had built up quite the sexual tension from flirting and fighting on the rooftops as Batgirl and Robin, and she had watched him as he grew from the skinny little Robin to the fully-toned Nightwing with a nice pair of buttocks. She crushed on him until she could take it no longer. She wanted him, she needed him. It was only fitting that he would be her... first.

Barbara heard footsteps in the dark. Quickly, she leaned back against the bed's headrest, her half-naked body put well on display. This was it. Time to seduce her friend.

She heard voices. Two of them. One was undoubtedly Dick's. Barbara could practically hear the charm in his voice. The other... was a woman's. It was sultry, with an accent that Barbara couldn't place.

(Oh no,) Barbara panicked. He was bringing home a date. Alarmed, she scanned the room for a spot to hide. The door creaked open, and Barbara sprinted as quickly as she could into a nearby closet. It would have to do.

A dim light turned on, and Barbara realized that she could see through the slats of the closet door to see Dick, in the midst of having his clothes ripped off by a tall, athletic bombshell of a woman with an orange-like tan and long fiery red hair that went down to her waist: Starfire. Barbara had heard that Dick had been spending time with someone in the Titans, someone named Koriand'r, but she had always assumed it was her that he wanted at the end of the day. But staring at Starfire's perfect body, Barbara couldn't help but envy her. Starfire wasn't some little girl hoping to sneak a kiss from some boy. She was a woman, a woman that was locking lips with Barbara's best friend and oldest crush, while he was making short work of her skimpy two-piece outfit. This Starfire was so sexually confident, she didn't even need underwear. Or perhaps that was her underwear. 

"Oh, Kori," Dick moaned, as the fiery princess shoved him to the foot of the bed. Barbara peered closer, getting a good look at Kori's impressive breasts, heaving in all their glory. She touched her own modest B-cups in envy, before realizing that her own nipples were hard. The beautiful Starfire approached Dick, and Barbara gasped at the sight of what was between his legs. His manhood stood up, eight, perhaps nine inches long, and rather wide as well. Barbara stared in fascination as Kori dropped to a knee and took hold of the fleshy monster in one hand without hesitation. Her head lowered down to his erection, and Barbara watched Kori give it several licks with her tongue before it disappeared into her mouth. She couldn't look away, as the alien beauty's head bobbed up and down, taking in that erect member all the way to the stem, while Dick continued to groaning. Barbara swallowed, wondering if she could have ever been able to handle something that large in her mouth. No wonder Dick liked Starfire.

She heard Dick grunt loudly once more, as Barbara imagined his cum shooting down Kori's throat. What followed next left Barbara frightened and exhilirated at the same time. Dick took hold of Kori's supermodel body, and lifted her into the air. Her legs wrapped around his waist, as he drove her back against the closest vertical surface there was: the closet door. Barbara froze, knowing the lovers were just inches away, hearing the sounds of them moan as their made out passionately and their sweaty bodies rubbed up against each other. Then Dick held Kori high up against the door, as he lowered his head towards her crotch.

Barbara, ever the voyeur, couldn't resist taking a peek from off to the side. She supposed that she could be grateful that Dick appeared to be a very dedicated giver of oral pleasure, as his full attention was focused on exploring Kori's depths with his tongue, and not at the pair of eyes staring through the closet door slats. Meanwhile, Kori remained pinned to the door, her eyes closed as she moaned in ecstacy. Barbara, couldn't look away, staring intently at her crush pleasuring another woman, as her legs hooked behind his head, holding him tightly.

Barbara couldn't take it anymore. Her own vagina was wet from watching the two lovers do what they did best. She slipped a hand down beneath her panties and began rubbing, and clamping another over her own mouth to keep herself from moaning too loudly. She imagined herself in Kori's position, being eaten out ferociously yet lovingly. Her fingers played with her outer lips, never delving past that, brushing against her aroused clitoris. As she continued to pleasure herself to the sound of Kori's orgasmic cries, she wondered if the fiery red-haired bombshell had ever enjoyed the company of another woman. Barbara had never considered herself to be bisexual, but with tonight's show, she didn't think she could resist being seduced by the Starfire.

Moments later, Kori had come down from her orally-induced orgasm, but Barbara was still working on her own. She was afraid to go too fast, lest she scream loudly and be heard. Instead, she wanted to prolong it, for whatever happened next. As jealous as she was, she wanted to, no needed to, see more. Dick had released Kori, and was laying kisses all over her body.

"Kori, I want you," he whispered, unknowing that Barbara was just inches away.

"Oh, Richard. Take me right here," Kori ordered, as she changed position. Now, she faced the closet door, her hands leaning on the door for support, and her rear sticking out to Dick. "Take me harder than you would take any woman, even Barbara."

Barbara swallowed at the mention of her name.

"Barbara's a friend. I only want you," Dick replied, positioning himself behind her.

"But if I wanted her as well, would you share her? Would you take her in front of me? Would you let me make her our plaything?"

"Anything for you, Kori," Dick spoke as he thrust himself into her. He gripped her waist, as he retracted and slammed into her again and again. Barbara stared in awe of Kori, as she cried out in pleasure and her wonderful tits bounced with every penetration. Dick was relentless, and Kori kept up with him every thrust. 

Barbara felt foolish, thinking that she could seduce Dick with lingerie and a couple of sexy poses. Dick didn't want to make love to some virgin he once flirted with as a teenager; he wanted raw animalistic sex with a real woman. It was Starfire, not Batgirl, that he wanted to fuck. Even then, Barbara continued to work her fingers on her clit. She thought of herself being fucked like that, his penis filling her from behind. She wondered if her own vagina, which had experienced no penetration other than her own fingers, could even handle something like that.

Kori's grunts grew louder. Soon, her arms gave out, and her entire body was up against the closet door, and Barbara could make out the shape of her amazing body through the slacks. Kori gave out one last cry of pleasure, as she hit her peak. Watching a woman like Kori being... satisfied so thoroughly made Barbara's knees buckle. She was close. She shut her eyes, and inserted a finger into her wet canal, her tightness clenching around it. She was lost in the moment, with gratification on the way. At least tonight wouldn't be a total waste.

She felt a pair of soft wet lips on her own, followed by a second hand at her crotch. Barbara opened her eyes in surprise to find herself face-to-face with the woman that she was pleasuring herself off to.

"Shhhh... you must be Barbara," Kori whispered with a hint of comfort in her voice. "Do not stop. I will help."

Barbara's mouth was agape as the alien princess planted a series of kisses along her neck, moving down her chest. Kori also took Barbara's hand in hers, guiding her hand into pleasurable motions. Kori had effectively taken control of her. With her other hand, Kori gripped the crotch of Barbara's soiled panties, and pulled them away, tossing them aside and revealing Barbara's red muff. Kori lowered her head down, and Barbara held her breath, biting her lip as her cunt was about to experience the feel of another person for the first time in her life. Kori's tongue traced along the edges of Barbara lower lips, before flicking up and down at her entrance, taking in her juices. Then it happened. Her tongue brushed up against her clit. It took one lick, and the friction between Kori's tongue and the bundle of nerves drove Barbara wild. She convulsed, as she had the greatest orgasm she ever felt in your young life. Kori had pinned her legs on the ground, continuing to swirl her tongue around her bud as Barbara thrashed and cried out in joy.

"Oh my god! That was...." Barbara was speechless. "Thank you." 

Her seductress didn't answer, but crawled over her, kissing her. Barbara tasted her own juices on the foreign tongue.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry I..." Barbara began to apologize.

"Shhh... you came here for Dick," Kori purred. "I will be happy to share. But you are also mine now, too. And your night has just begun..."


	2. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl gets shared by Nightwing and Starfire.

Barbara gripped the sheets underneath her, squirming as she lied on her back, watching a gorgeous head of red-orange hair go to work between her legs. What a strange position she was in. She had intended to surprise Dick with a late night visit, but little could have prepared her for what she was experiencing now. Being eaten out lovingly by her crush's lover, one of the most beautiful women she lad ever laid her eyes. Kori's tongue had barely probed the depths of her entrance, and yet Barbara could barely contain herself.

"She's very good, isn't she?" Barbara turned her head to see Dick, smiling proudly. The man she wanted tonight, only to find that he was no longer hers. She nodded, meekly.

Dick bent his head down, kissing her neck, before moving down to her chests. With one hand, he expertly unclipped the bra that held her modest tits. Barbara was nearly ashamed of them in comparison to the knockout bombshell who was occupied between her legs. 

Nonetheless, Dick continued his foreplay, swirling his tongue around an aroused nipple. 

"Don't feel ashamed. She's a princess, you know. She once made Donna Troy, an Amazon, cum in minutes. She's doing this for you because she knows how you feel about me, and she loves to share."

Barbara let out a yelp as Dick gently bit down on her nipple. He reached down and presented a pair of panties, Barbara's panties to her.

"Maybe you should bite down on these. I know you haven't had any action until now. And we're going to make up for that. You're going to cum hard and often tonight. And I'm going to fuck you just like I fucked her. I know you were watching, and I know you enjoyed it."

"Oh god, yes!" Barbara moaned. She accepted the damp underwear into her mouth. She let out a muffled scream as Kori's tongue penetrated past her nether lips, and into her wet tunnel.

"Watch her as she pleasures you," Dick whispered into her ear, while his hands played with her mammaries. "You're going to return the favor. You're going to eat her the way a princess deserves to be eaten."

Barbara's hands found her way to Dick's cock, slowly hardening as she did her best to stroke it back to hardness. Meanwhile, Kori had inserted a single finger into her slick heat. She curled it, gently hitting her most erogenous spot, while her lips nibbled on her engorged clit. Barbara bit down on her panties to avoid screaming loudly. But Kori was merciless. A second invading finger penetrated through her velvet folds, and her long, playful tongue flattened itself against her love button, giving it long, tantalizing licks. Barbara let go. She came, as her second orgasm of the night washed over her. Once upon a time, Barbara would have been jealous of this woman, but not tonight. Tonight, she loved everything about her. She didn't care that it was Kori, and not her, that shared Dick's bed, as long as she could give herself to them at a moment's notice. And she wanted more.

Dick and Kori kissed in front of Barbara, as if to celebrate their latest conquest. Barbara could almost imagine their tongues battling each other. God, they were so hot.

"You taste amazing on her tongue, Babs," spoke Dick. Barbara blushed. She watched as Kori moved down and wrapped her lips around his enormous manhood. Barbara gasped in awe as Kori effortlessly made it disappear into her throat with one fluid motion. She beckoned Barbara to come over.

"You must to satisfy him with your mouth," she ordered, caressing Barbara's face, and pulling her dark red locks behind her head. "You will learn to give both of us pleasure, if you want to partake in our carnal pleasures."

Timidly, Barbara gave Dick's mushroom head a lick. The taste... was not unpleasant. Mustering up the courage, she put her lips on his fleshy rod, slowly guiding it inside of her mouth. Her tongue licked the tip and the underside of the shaft, feeling the cock reach its maximum rigidity. She could even taste his pre-cum, and what was left of Kori's juices. She had a feeling that she was going to taste a lot more of Kori in the near future. The alien princess took the initiative to gently nudge Barbara's head forward, causing the head of the penis to hit the back of Barbara's throat. She nearly gagged, but persevered to keep him in her mouth. Barbara had wanted him for so long, she wasn't going to screw this up. With gentle assistance from Kori, Barbara bobbed her head back and forth, her lips creating friction with the veiny surface of his manhood.

"You are very good for a beginner," Kori complimented. "But now it is time for you to truly feel him inside of you. He will not make love to you. No, he will fuck you, hurt you, and bring you pleasure like you've never felt before." Barbara's pussy quivered at the thought.

Together, Dick and Kori took control of Barbara's lithe body, directing her to get into whatever position that pleased them. She was their toy, and Barbara didn't want it any other way. They turned her over onto her stomach, her head positioned merely inches from Kori's womanhood. Hours ago, Barbara would have never even considered putting her mouth on another woman; now, there was nothing she desired more than to eat out this Tamaranean royalty. Well, almost nothing.

A strong pair of hands gripped her waist, pulling her rear up. A pair of fingers danced along her folds, followed by the feeling of Dick's bulbous head. Her lips reflexively parted. She felt his thumb gently rub against her most forbidden hole. Barbara clenched at the thought of having that giant prick in back passage. Perhaps someday.

Barbara's hands were restrained, and her head was forced down into Kori's inviting legs. Barbara went to work, licking the inside of her wet valley, trying to recall every tongue trick that the alien princess had used on her. This was, after all, a princess she was making love to with her tongue. She couldn't be sloppy.

Dick's tip encircled her vagina a few more times before nestling at her entrance. Barbara paused. (This is it,) she thought. Years of flirting and sexual tension, and she was finally going to have him inside of her. It wasn't the way she imagined it, being taken doggy-style, while her head was buried between his girlfriend's thighs. But the moment was ripe. He entered her. She let out of muffled cry as the first inch made its way into her tight and unused tunnel. Slowly, he pushed forward, sinking in deeper an inch at a time, until the entirety of his rod was buried inside of her. Barbara was in shock at how much of him she was able to accomodate. There was only one word to describe how she felt: filled. There was a little pain, but the feeling of pleasure, of satisfaction, that her hungering pussy got exactly what it needed, overcame that.

He pulled out, and suddenly Barbara felt empty and wanting again. She went back to licking Kori, as if to apologize for stopping, and hoping that she'd be rewarded for her efforts. Dick penetrated her again, this time with force, and it was even better. Again and again, he thrusted into her, with more power each time, as her virginal nervousness made way for wanton lust. And each time that wonderful machine entered her, Barbara showed more enthusiasm in pleasing the goddess in front of her. She pushed her tongue deep into Kori's depths, exploring her tight cavern, tasting the cum that was still inside of her. She made sure to direct attention to Kori's clitoris as well. The alien princess's feet hooked behind Barbara's head, and gripped her tightly, indicating a job well done. Despite the thighs closing around either side of her head, Barbara could hear Kori's moans as she continued to tongue-fuck her.

"Yes, Barbara! I have taught you well! Richard, fuck her harder! She's earned it!"

After several minutes of unrelentless pounding, Barbara was the first to come. Her vaginal muscles clenched around Dick's cock, intending to not let go. Barbara screamed in ecstacy into Kori's mound. She licked furiously, not wanting to let her mistress down. Her efforts paid off. Barbara felt it on her face, as the princess came, lustily moaning and squeezing her thighs around Barbara's head. Seconds later, she felt Dick thrust into canal one last time and hold. His warm semen shot deep into her womb. He pulled out, and she clenched her pussy tightly as possible, not wanting a drop of him to spill out.

Barbara crumbled to the bed, exhausted. She had just experienced her third mind-blowing orgasm of the night, and was filled with Dick's seed. And she couldn't care about anything else. She didn't care that she would always be subservient to Kori, or that she hadn't even thought about birth control, or that her own sexuality had been turned on its head. She had been fucked by the sexiest couple in the world, made into their own sex toy, and there was no greater feeling.

Her legs sore and barely functioning, Barbara cuddled up to Kori, laying her head on her buxom chest. Kori wrapped her arms around the satisfied redhead, inserting two fingers into Barbara's dripping slit, soaking them in her bodily fluids. She offered one finger to Barbara, and while the princess sucked on the other. The taste of her own wetness mixed with Dick's semen was quite delightful.

"You performed well, Barbara. I might have to introduce you to our dear friend Donna Troy. She's an Amazon, and is very good with ropes. That would be lovely, wouldn't it, Richard?"

"Of course, I'm always happy to share, especially with Donna."


	3. Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna Troy has a turn with Barbara.

Barbara Gordon was no stranger to being tied up. As Batgirl, she had, on more than one occasion, fallen into the traps of villainesses such as Catwoman and Poison Ivy, who were all too eager to bind the young heroine. At least until Batman and Robin showed up to save her. Robin, her hero, would always be the one to untie her. Barbara wished that she had offered to let Dick ravish her back then.

Dick wouldn't be doing any rescuing now. Instead, he was watching, along with his fiery redhead alien princess sitting in his lap. They were watching, as their close friend Donna Troy, the former Wonder Girl, worked her magical ropes on Barbara's willing body. It was Kori who had suggested it. That Barbara offer herself to Donna, to put her nubile body through new and exciting experiences. Barbara couldn't say no to her, not to those lustful green eyes and that smoking hot body. The same body that was currently enjoying the affections of Barbara's longtime crush. Dick's hands wandered all over Kori, fondling her breasts, and rubbing between her legs. Kori hummed in delight while she grinded her rear against her boyfriend's hardening cock, as the beautiful couple watched Donna manipulate the body of their newest lover.

Barbara's hands had been bound behind her back, which was resting on the soft bed. It was a magical rope, Donna had told her. She wouldn't be able to break out of it. Barbara couldn't help but admire the statuesque brunette as she fashioned another harness with a loop on either end. She had an athlete's body, perfectly fit, with firm breasts and long silky hair. It was a body that any man (or woman) would lust for. And most attractive of all, was her warm and gentle smile. It displayed comfort and warmth, even while as she slid a loop over each of Barbara's creamy thighs, tightening them at the knee. For a moment, Barbara was confused as what this rope would be used for, as there as decent amount of slack. Her question was quickly answered when Donna pushed Barbara's legs up to her chest, and slipped the loose middle section of the harness behind her neck, such that her knees were pulled up to her chest, leaving Barbara's red muff exposed to the hungry Amazon.

Donna pulled for a second before returning with something in hand: a buttplug. It was silver and rounded, with almost an egg-like shape. At its widest point, it appeared to be just over three inches in diameter. Barbara gaped at the sight of the toy, having never inserted even a finger in her back passage. She glanced over at Kori, who was swiveling her hips around in Dick's lap, no doubt enjoying the sensation of his wonderful cock inside of her. Dick continued to pleasure her with his hands as well, with one caressing her gorgeous tits, while the other made sure that her love button would not be neglected. Kori met Barbara's eyes, and gave her a nod, as if to reassure her. Meanwhile, Donna was leaning over Barbara's bound body, lowering her head to give the redhead a loving kiss. She inserted the plug into her own mouth before taking it out and offering it to Barbara's lips. Barbara accepted it, swirling her tongue on the smooth toy, lubricating it with her saliva.

"Don't worry, honey, you'll enjoy it soon enough," the sweet Amazon comforted her.

Donna, on her knees, sat up on the bed, and nudged the tip of the toy against virginal puckered hole. She held her breath as the toy pushed through, stretching her tight entrance until its girth was fully inside her. Barbara gasped, and she felt her rectum clench tightly around this new intruder. There was pain at first, followed by a newfound sensation. The sensation of just being... filled.

The Amazon wasn't done yet, though. With her fingers, she gently parted the redhead's lower lips, and buried her tongue inside of her. Barbara whimpered as the Amazon showered her vagina with affection. Her hips began to buck, and Donna responded by pinning the nubile redhead down on the bed, never taking a break from her relentless tongue fucking. Donna Troy certainly knew her way around a woman's pleasure centers. It wasn't surprising, given that she did come from an island full of beautiful women just like her.

A princess from an alien society that celebrates open love. An Amazon from a society that reguarly engaged in lesbian bondage. (Dick sure knew how to pick his lovers,) Barbara thought, wondering if she ever stood a chance against these two. Koriand'r and Donna Troy weren't girls, but women who knew how to fuck. But if Barbara couldn't have Dick for herself, at least she could take part in their carnal pleasures. She would do whatever it took to keep with the others, sexually.

Donna continued her work, slipping a finger inside Barbara's well-drenched slit. Her lips enclosed around Barbara's aroused clit, and her tongue mercilessly lashed against that bundle of nerves, as her finger curled against her G-spot. Barbara had been pushed to the edge, and it would be any second now...

"Yes! I'm cumming! Kori, I'm cumming!" 

Barbara stared off to the side, as if seeking Kori's approval. The alien princess was in the midst of her own orgasm, bouncing up and down on Dick's rod. Her eyes met Barbara's, and both women exploded in pleasure simultaneously. Barbara rode her wave of pleasure as she came on Donna's face, who smugly lapped up her leaking fluids. Almost disappointingly, Donna pulled away from the writhing Barbara, and wandered over to Dick and Kori, who were recovering from their own pleasures. Donna gave each of them an open mouthed kiss, sharing the taste of Barbara's girl cum. Barbara attempted to get out of her bindings, in order to join to trio, but to no avail. The ropes were indeed magical, and the more she struggled, the tighter they restrained her.

"How was she?" Dick asked his best friend.

"She's quite a sweetheart," Donna replied. "I like her. I think she's up for more." The Amazon flashed a friendly smile back at Barbara.

"Oh honey, don't try to get out. You'll only make it worse. But we do have something for you."

From underneath the bed, Donna pulled out yet another toy, this one that Barbara recognized as a rabbit vibrator, with a clitoral massager attached to its phallic shaft. She casually hopped on the bed next to the bound redhead, and plunged the sizeable toy into her soaked cunt. Barbara swallowed. She had just come down from a mindblowing orgasm. She wondered if her body could even handle another one so soon. Before she could protest, Donna flipped a switch, and the machine came to life. The clitoral massager hummed against her sensitive pearl. Inside her love canal, the shaft rotated, delivering wonderful sensations against her vaginal walls. Her anus clenched even more tightly against the plug that was still embedded in her ass. 

Part of Barbara was scared at how many orgasms her body could handle. But another part of her wanted to go on until she was sore all over, and then some. But Donna seemed to have already decided for her, as she led Dick and Kori out of the room, her hands enjoying the feel of their rears.

"Oh god! Wait, d-d-don't leave me!" Barbara cried out, as she felt herself ready to burst with another wave of pleasure.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours, sweetie." Donna replied. "These two are just going to help me out in the shower. You just enjoy yourself."


	4. Road Head in the Batmobile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl, Nightwing, and Starfire fool around in the Batmobile.

Barbara Gordon had always wanted to ride in the Batmobile. When they were younger, she had tried to goad Dick Grayson into taking the car out for a joyride, but Dick was reluctant to do so back then.

But now, Barbara had finally got her wish, though the situation wasn't quite what she envisioned back then. Dick was in the driver's seat, steering as the Batmobile raced across Gotham City for a meeting with the police. But with only one passenger seat, Barbara found herself having to share with the curvaceous Starfire, though that wasn't the only thing they had been sharing over the past few days. More specifically, Barbara, as Batgirl, had to make do with sitting in the lap of the more curvaceous alien princess, while the latter nonchalantly played with Nightwing's hardening prick underneath the steering wheel. Barbara felt almost a pang of jealousy at watching the foreplay, knowing that she would always be Dick's second favorite redhead. That feeling, however, quickly went away when Dick's first favorite redhead nibbled on Barbara's ear.

"Be a dear, Barbara, and finish him off," Kori whispered behind her. "Use your mouth, dear. He loves it like that. And work your tongue as well."

Barbara's eyes widened. It was only very recently when she had given her first blowjob. Since then, she had attempted to practice on Donna Troy's collection of dildos in hopes of being able to keep up with the other Titan women, but she hadn't even considered the idea of giving road head. But with Kori lustily encouraging her, Barbara couldn't say no. Nervously, she bent her head down, staring at Dick's now-erect member. The size of it would never cease to intimidate her. She felt a pair of hands pull her hair back. With Kori's gentle guidance, Barbara wrapped her lips over the thick, bulbous head of Dick's cock. She lowered her head further, sliding that meaty shaft into her mouth, as her tongue brushed over that veiny surface. She went as far as she should, before feeling him in the back of her throat. But she wanted more. She had seen Kori swallow him whole effortlessly.

As if she was reading her mind, Kori placed a hand on the back of Barbara's head, and with just the slightest bit of force, pushed her down further. Barbara loosened her throat, to guide the fleshy monster as it continued to push through until she took him all the way to the stem. Tears welled up in her eyes at first, and her tiny mouth could barely handle the girth, but Barbara didn't care. She could take it, every inch of him. She bobbed her head up and down, tonguing him as she continued to orally pleasure him. She savored the taste of his fleshy underside, every inch, every motion. She didn't care that she was getting sloppy seconds from probably countless other young superheroines, because tonight, he was hers.

"Oh Babs," Dick groaned. "You're getting better at this."

As Barbara continued to pump her lover's shaft, she felt a hand slip in beneath her pants from behind, gliding over her round ass, and sliding in underbeath her admittedly moistened panties. Of course, Kori was never one to be an idle voyeur. Not that Barbara minded, as the alien vixen was a walking sex toy that knew how to make others cum with every body part she had. Barbara let out a muffled whimper as a single finger danced along her puffed lips, before pushing its way into her tight canal. Her vaginal muscles squeezed further as a second finger quickly followed. Kori rotated and curled her fingers inside of Barbara, hitting her most sensitive spots. In response, Barbara quickened the pace of her blowjob, determined to get him off at the same time that she did.

"Babs, Kori, yes!" Dick exclaimed, yet somehow managing to keep the Batmobile on the road. "Make her cum, Kori. She needs to melt in your hands."

Kori, however, was quite persistent. Barbara felt a thumb tease her backdoor entrance, before pushing. Barbara glowed at the pleasure derived from being anally penetrated, an experience she had only discovered, thanks to Donna Troy. And as Kori continued to finger fuck both of Barbara's tight holes, her other hand encroached into Babs's crotch from the front, finding its way to the Batgirl's engorged clitoris, rubbing it with love and fervor. With both of the buxom bombshell's hands working her over, Barbara melted like putty. She came on the spot, ejaculating over Kori's wonderful hands.

Dick was close as well; Barbara could feel it. She redoubled her efforts. As if to assist, Kori's hand wrapped itself around his base, stroking him as Barbara continued to pump him. With the combined efforts of his two favorite redheads, Dick reached his release, giving Barbara the reward she so wantonly craved. A stream of warm semen shot into her throat, and Barbara attempted to swallow as much as she could. Barbara gagged, and some of the cum drizzled out from her lips.

"We're here."

Barbara froze, as the cockpit opened up, to the sight of several policemen. Standing at the head, was her father, the commissioner. Somehow, Dick had managed to zip up in time, and hopped out to greet the commissioner. Barbara could practically hear Nightwing's sly grin as he made small talk with her father. Quickly and discreetly, Barbara got her uniform in order, and shyly stepped out of the vehicle, hoping that no one would notice her disheveled state.

"Oh honey, you have something on your face," Kori pointed out, as she took Barbara's face with her hands (still coated with Barbara's juices), and licked off a few strands of semen off her face, before ending with a prolonged open-mouthed kiss. Barbara grew flush in embarassment. And more than any other time in her life, she prayed that Commissioner Jim Gordon, seasoned police detective, would not recognize his daughter as the costumed vigilante who had just had her face sucked on by a voluptuous half-naked alien supermodel.


	5. In the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio, in a closet, at a party

Barbara Gordon glazed over the crowd of socialites. Mingling with Gotham's high society had always made her nervous. As the daughter of a cop, she wasn't exactly part of Gotham's elite, but the Gordons had always been invited to the charity balls in Wayne Manor, thanks to her father's friendship with Bruce Wayne. And while she wasn't normally the type to be interested in these events, she attended anyway, for mainly one reason. 

She wore her nicest dress, a cute little red number that fit snugly against her curves, and ended a few inches above her knee. The dress also had a pair of thin straps and showed off just a teasing hint of cleavage. As she sauntered through the crowd of the wealthy elite, she scanned for any sign of him. A few people took notice of her. Barbara couldn't help but blush at the flirtacious glance from Dinah Lance, or the almost-predatory look she got from Selina Kyle.

Then she saw him. And her as well. Dick was dressed in his finest tuxedo, and he certainly looked the part of the billionaire's playboy son. And Kori was simply stunning, rocking an exotic strapless purple dress that seemed to show off as much skin as it could, cut just barely above mid-thigh. And as skimpy as her attire was, she wore it with elegance. Over the recent weeks, Barbara had been no stranger to their bed, but even now, she couldn't help but feel a lust growing between her legs.

Kori spotted Barbara out of the corner of her eye, and lustfully beckoned her over with a single finger. Barbara froze in her tracks, watching the pair furtively disappear into a closet in a nearby hallway.

Barbara skipped after them, hoping not to draw attention to herself. As she approached the closet, she could already hear the sound of lips smacking followed by a slupring noise. Taking one last look behind to make sure that no one was watching, she slipped into the spacious closet. Quickly, she was reminded that her first orgasm at the talented hands of Starfire also happened in a closet.

The two lovers had certainly wasted no time. Already, Dick's zipper had been undone, and the hardening erection that sprung out was quickly enveloped by Kori's mouth. The alien princess swallowed the member whole without hesitation, as if it were second nature to her. Barbara noticed her own breathing quickening just from watching the act.

Kori pulled off of Dick and turned her attention to Barbara. Keeping one hand on the rock solid prick, Kori planted her lips on Barbara's and gave her a sweet open mouthed kiss. Barbara reciprocated, eager to let Kori's tongue explore her own Barbara's hand joined Kori's in massaging Dick's erect manhood, as he slowly sidled up behind her. She felt his strong hands reach beneath her dress, and rub her lower lips through her laced underwear. She offered no resistance, but instead parted her legs, just slightly, to offer him access, and encourage him to slide those laced panties down her legs, as she stepped out of them. Distracted by Kori's long and feisty tongue, she didn't even notice Dick casually tossing them aside.

"A gift to you, my dear," Kori sultrily whispered. "You look like you need this badly."

She felt the edge of her dress hiked up, Kori's hands gripped her thighs, raising the smaller redhead up. Even with her curvy athletic build, Barbara was surprised at how strong the fiery princess really was. And then the sensed the soft, bulbous head of Dick's member brushing against her skin, encircling her tight hole. Her rear entrance, that was. Thanks to Kori and Donna, Barbara had been introduced to the joys of anal play, but she had never taken anything as large as Dick. Her face grew flush as the swolen head of the cock pushed past her clenched cheeks in her mostly unexplored tunnel. Tenderly, he inserted just two inches of his saliva-coated staff, and already, Barbara felt like she had been filled. She bit her lip.

Meanwhile, Kori had taken the opportunity to loosen one of Barbara's shoulder straps, dropping the neckline of her red dress down to reveal a breast. Ever eager, Kori's tongue lavished the exposed tit, dancing circles around her aroused nipple. Behind her, Dick retracted and thrust himself into her back passage once again, this time penetrating deeper into her, stretching her. She winced in pain, which was supplemented with a new feeling of pleasure, one that she had experienced very rarely, and not with this magnitude. Barbara's arms clutched onto the back of Kori's head, holding her close, as Dick repeated his motions, slowly accelerating his rhythm, pushing further each time with greater force, until he was impaling her with 6-7 inches of his meat with each thrust. It was all that Barbara could take, and Dick wasn't quite ready to stretch her beyond her limits... yet. Barbara could hardly believe how much that first penetration hurt, and yet she loved how brutal and yet tender each thrust was. Her lip bled as she tried her best not to cry out and alert someone to their presence. How embarrassing it would be if her father had caught them. He had always said that Dick would make a suitable match for her, though it was probably marriage and kids he had in mind for her. Not the notion of playboy billionaire Dick Grayson ramming his meat through James Gordon's all-grown-up girl in a way that certainly not produce children.

Her orgasm hit hard, and Barbara let out an enthused moan to mark the occasion. Her body trembling, she couldn't believe she just orgasmed, with nary a finger at her untouched vagina lips. And she needed more. Dick hadn't even cum yet.

"Please, Dick. Fuck my pussy." Barbara begged. "Kori, let him fuck my pussy."

Her lovers wasted little time getting her into position. They flipped her around, giving Barbara the honor of gazing into Dick's eyes before he plowed into her once again, this time down to the hilt. Dick took hold of her legs, holding them on either side of him, as Kori hooked her arms around Barbara's suspending the small redhead in the air, helpless and at their mercy. In anticipation, Barbara's legs wrapped tightly around Dick's waist, as her wet hole was ravaged by Dick's fleshy monster. Unlike before, Dick wasn't gentle. He drilled into her again and again, with a viciousness, and her aching cunt savored each thrust as if it were the last she'd ever get from him. She needed him, she treasured him, her orifice would be empty without his cock. There was no substitute. She rolled her head back, staring straight up into Kori's loving eyes. Barbara screamed in euphoria; there was no point in restraining herself now. She didn't care if someone walked in. There was nothing to be ashamed in being pleasured by the two most beautiful people in the world. Any girl would be envious to be in Barbara's position. 

Dick quickened his pace, continuing to fuck her pussy raw, and Barbara felt a second wave of pleasure rip through her body. 

"Please! Cum inside! I need you in me!"

Her legs tightened around him, squeezing him more closely, and taking the entirety of his bare manhood inside her depths. Her wanton demands segued into incoherent cries of pleasure. She came, with him embedded deep inside of her. Her hips convulsed in the throes of passion, and she nearly fainted from having the orgasm of her young life. Hearing her moan and seeing her squirm while wrapped around his pole seemed to have set off Dick's orgasm as well, as he finally unloaded his seed from his balls into where it belonged - her. Barbara clenched, holding onto his twitching penis, milking him for every last drop.

She smiled meekly at her lover, and then to the princess above her. Dick kissed both of his girls lovingly, and the three of them hastily got dressed to rejoin the party. Dick and Kori left the closet first, with hardly a muss in their appearances. Barbara, on the other hand, had a bit of trouble. There were a few telltale signs of her ordeal: her mussed hair, the rips in her dress, the straps loosened off her shoulder. Unable to find her panties, she had to make do with rejoining the party sore and barebottomed. Still, it was worth it all, having had the best fuck of her life, and having Dick's warm semen in her womb. Everything else was just secondary.


	6. Supergirl Joins the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl gets a surprise: Supergirl!

"You can take the blindfold off now, dear."

Barbara Gordon was joyed to hear those words. Earlier tonight, she had been dressed as Batgirl for all of five minutes before getting surprised by Dick and Kori. They had promptly thrown a blindfold on her, and within minutes, and undressed her down to her bra and panties. And her mask and cape. They had lead her all around town before taking her to what she suspected was Dick's loft. Barbara quickly pulled the blindfold off her eyes, and was treated to an unexpected sight: her best friend, Kara Zor-El (aka Supergirl), on Dick's bed, nearly naked except for her red cape. Her hands her bound above her to the headboard, and her mouth was stuffed with a red ball gag. Kara didn't seem to be very uncomfortable, however. The pretty blonde let out a squeal of delight upon seeing her best friend dressed in her underwear. Barbara took a moment to soak in the view. Kara's blonde hair was down, all over the bed. Her perky breasts were on full display, showing off her erect nipples. And between her slowly parting legs, Barbara noticed something glowing brightly: pink Kryptonite. It was a special, extraterrestrial rock that would not only nullify Kara's super strength, but also enhance her sexual sensations. Or so Barbara had been told. Barbara could already see Kara's arousal leaking out of her pink mound. On closer inspection, Barbara saw that pink Kryptonite was shaped like a plug, a butt plug in fact.

"She's been wanting this for a long time, Barbara", Kori whispered as the alien princess nibbled on her ear. "Isn't that right, Kara?"

Kara nodded eagerly in response.

"Go to her, pleasure her," Kori ordered her, as her hands undid the clasps of Barbara's bra. Dick, meanwhile, had lowered himself to plant a string of kisses against the small of her back. His hands wandered to the band of panties, pulling them down.

"Fuck her, Barbara. Give us a show. If you truly love me, then give to her what we've been giving to you," he added.

For the longest time, Barbara had never thought of Kara as anything more than a close friend, or even a sister. Even after all those times they had spent together, working on cases together, sharing a shower and lockerroom in the Batcave or Fortress of Solitude, Barbara had never noticed how desirable Kara's body was. But after her mindshattering sexual awakening at Kori's hands, Barbara found herself not being able to look at another woman the same way again: Catwoman's smooth curves, Black Canary's busty body, and now her best friend's pert tits and ass. This was someone who had apparently lusted after all for all this time. Dick and Kori were right. Barbara found herself wanting to have her, to fuck her, to make her scream her name over and over again.

Excitedly, she skipped over to the bed, her hands reaching straight for the pink Kryptonite toy. Kara's velvet lips stared at her, glistening with her wetness. Teasingly, Barbara traced the buttplug along Kara's moistened folds, coating it with her juices. And then she placed it against the blonde Kryptonian's rear entrance.

"Have you ever..." Barbara asked. Kara shook her head. Barbara decided she should probably go about this rather gently. Spreading the blonde's legs, Barbara slowly inserted the plug into her friend's backdoor hole. When the entire thing was inside, Kara let out another squeal, and her hips convulsed. By then, there was nothing Barbara wanted more than to feast on her best friend's inviting cunt for hours. But first, she had to make sure her own needs were taken care of as well.

Barbara slid up the bed so that her eyes met Kara's. She released the ball gag from Kara's mouth, and replaced it with her mouth. Their tongues swirled, and Barbara wished that she had done this years ago. Having gotten a good taste of her, Barbara reversed her position, parking her crotch right on top of friend's eager tongue, as she herself lowered her head down to Kara's welcome mound, in a 69 pose. It was nice to be on top for once. After all those times of being dominated by Kori and used as Dick's cocksleeve (as much as she loved it), it was nice to be in control this time.

She grinded her hips onto the face of Kara, who obediently stuck her tongue out to meet her new lover's lower lips. Her tongue slathered all over Barbara's entrance. (She's eager), Barbara thought to herself. (Clearly doesn't have Kori, Dick, or Donna's skill, but we'll make her into a pussy-eating pro in due time). Still, what the blonde teen lacked in experience, she certainly made up for in enthusiasm, and Barbara wasn't going to hold back in returning the favor. She slid her arms beneath the blonde heroine's legs, gripping her thighs and pulling them apart for better access to her sweet muff. She flicked her friend's aroused clit lightly, and Kara responded with a shudder. Barbara flicked her tongue again, enjoying the sight of her best friend's hips twitching in pleasure. Meanwhile, Kara was redoubling her efforts, flattening her tongue against Barbara's own pleasure bud.

"Ah!" 

Barbara cried out in surprise as she felt teeth on her labia. Kara had bit her! It was as if she was prodding her to do more than just tease. (Fine then), Barbara thought. With her middle fingers, Barbara lightly touched Kara's puffy lips and opened her up. Smoothly, she moved her tongue up and down Kara's wet slit, tasting her honey. She licked her friend over and over again, only stopping once in a while to make sure that clit didn't lack attention. She gyrating her hips, smothering Kara's face as the blonde moaned into her cunt. Barbara dipped a finger into Kara's warm tunnel, to be pleasantly surprised at how tightly her muscles clenched onto it. Barbara's best friend was her sexual plaything, and she loved it. Their friendship may not be the same again, but Barbara didn't care, as this... this was better. She regretted that she had never taken the initiative before, even after all those times she caught Kara staring at her in the showers after mission. She was so focused on making her friend squirm that she didn't even see Dick approaching until his half-erect member was directly in her face. Nor did she notice that Kori had crawled onto the bed behind her, and had inserted a finger into her Barbara's ass.

"Kori thinks you'll come before Kara does," Dick said, with a smirk. "If she wins, the girls get to dominate you for a day, while I have to watch. If we win, you get to have Kori at your whim." 

Dick didn't have to speak another word. Immediately, Barbara's mouth went to Dick's rod, and she wrapped her lips around his shaft as one hand gripped his base. Her other hand remained on Kara, one finger stroking her canal while her thumb massaged her clit. Barbara bobbed her head up and down, taking in Dick's length. She needed to get him hard, and she liked to think she was getting good at it. Dick always had a soft spot for her, even if he was with Kori. When he was hard and ready, Dick pulled out. A brief pang of jealousy washed over Barbara, as part of her wanted him to cum in her mouth. But they had a contest to win, and Dick's wonderful penis was to go into Supergirl tonight, not Batgirl.

Barbara pulled Kara's thighs up higher, giving Dick better access. She watched enviously as Dick inserted his tip into Kara's wet hole. He gave her a few more short strokes, gauging her tightness, before plunging the length of his wonderful fleshy machine into the depths of Barbara's best friend, who responded with muffled cries into Barbara's cunt. Barbara had always suspected that Kara had a crush on Dick. If that was true, the lucky girl was getting to fulfill two lustful fantasies in one night, then. Dick pulled out and slammed into her again, evoking a loud grunt. Slowly, he worked his way into a rhythm, giving the blonde Kryptonite the best fucking of her young life. 

Meanwhile, Barbara had to concentrate on Kara's engorged clit as Dick pistoned in and out of the blonde beauty. Barbara couldn't let herself get distracted by Kori's magical fingers, as one finger stroked in the inside of her anal passage and two others rubbed her clit in a circular motion. Kara, under Kori's direction probably, seemed to find focus, swirling her tongue deep between Barbara's folds. It was all too much. Kori's fingers, Kara's tongue, and the seeing her crush pound away at her best friend was too much for Barbara to handle. Her body trembled and quaked in anticipation of what was coming. Her toes curled and her legs went stiff as her orgasm hit her, setting her body on fire. She felt herself squirt onto her best friend's face.

"Oh god," she cried out, her body spasming too much to focus on her objective.

It was too late, but Kara was not far behind. With Barbara out of commission, Dick took the initiative. He raised Kara's legs, placing them on his shoulders and increased his speed, fucking her until she reached her own screaming orgasm. Shortly after, Dick thrusted into her one last time, and held. Barbara watched his body twitch, as he ejaculated inside of her. As he pulled out, Barbara dove her head back between Kara's legs, licking up the warm seed that was spilling out of her. She may have lost the contest to Supergirl, but Batgirl wasn't going to miss out on the spoils...

(Note: I'll take suggestions as to what the girls get to do to Babs)


	7. Super Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl gets ravished by the superheroines.

Barbara Gordon sweated profusely as the fierce Amazon Donna Troy tightened the ropes binding her arms behind her back. Barbara knew she had to submit to Starfire's whims, but little did she know that she would be at the mercy of three sultry superheroines. Surrounding her lithe naked body were three beautiful young women, in their prime. There was Kara Zor-El, aka Supergirl, Barbara's best friend who was giddy at the chance to play with the object of her long-time sexual desire. There was Donna Troy, the former Wonder Girl, a close friend of Dick and Kori, and an expert on the ways of girl-on-girl bondage. And then there was the latest member of the Titans, the blonde Jesse Chambers, aka Jesse Quick, a speedster who was eager to use her unique powers in a new way.

There were all conquests of her, Starfire, who was splayed out in all of her naked D-cup glory. Underneath her was Dick Grayson, nude and tied up in a chair, and Kori sat on him as if he were her throne, his hard erection protruding out from between her thighs. And with two words from her luscious lips, Barbara's night was flipped upside down.

"Pleasure her." 

The girls went to work. A sea of hands groped and petting every inch of her body. Barbara felt Kara grasp her from behind, licking her neck and nibbling on her earlobe. Donna pulled Barbara's face in for a firm kiss, while Jesse made her way down between her legs. Barbara parted them to give the blonde access, only to be taken by surprise when her body was lifted upwards. Suddenly, it dawned on her. She was going to be fucked in mid-air. Her body squirmed around in a brief state of panic, and was quelled with further massaging from the tongues of Kara and Donna. 

Meanwhile, Jesse had placed her own tongue at the entrance of Barbara's wet slit. She flickered her tongue, ever so slightly, drawing a sigh of pleasure. She then continued to trace her tongue around Barbara's labia, teasing, until reaching her clit. The blonde speedster flattened her tongue against her pleasure bud, giving it a tantalizing lick. What happened next, Barbara could not have been prepared for. Exuding a mischievous smirk on her face, Jesse gripped onto Barbara's pale thighs, holding her tightly, before pressing her tongue hard against the redhead's love button. And then she vibrated. With the way her body thrashed in ecstasy over this newfound feeling, Barbara would have fallen onto the floor and injured herself, were it not for the three superpowered ladies restraining her. Barbara squealed in delight, her mind so pre-occuppied with the relentless oral assault from Jesse that she didn't even notice that the blonde had stuck a finger in her rear. At least not until she felt that finger also vibrating. She exploded onto Jesse's face, her screams of pleasure muffled by the taste of Kara's cherry lips on her.

"Did you like that, Richard?" Starfire cooed into her lover's ear, as she rubbed her ass against his stiffened tool. "Watching as the girl you trained alongside, who had the hots for you all this time, get the orgasm of her life?"

"Oh yes," Dick replied, his mind clearly out of focus as the blood rushed to his other head. "She looks so... happy." 

"All this time, she desired you, and you ignored her for all these superhuman vixens," she continued as she stroked him. "But now it's time to share. She deserves to enjoy and be enjoyed by all of these other ladies, doesn't she?" Her other hand cupped his balls, and then reached further down. Dick let out a surprised gasp, and Barbara could only imagine where that other hand went.

"God yes," Dick whimpered. "She belongs with the rest of our girls. Your girls."

Kori positioned her body over Dick's standing namesake, and with one fluid motion, slid it into her gorgeous ass.

\---

The girls flipped Barbara, so that she was facing forward, on her stomach, in the air. Donna Troy, who seemed to be in charge, faced her.

"Have you ever double-penetrated?" Barbara's eyes widened at the sight of what were in the Amazon's hands: a pair of strapless dildos. Each had a rounded end, for a wielder's vaginal muscles to clech onto, and a thick shaft, shaped very much like a real penis. Barbara didn't have to guess which end was going into her.

"Don't worry, Babs," Kara giggled as she floated underneath, taking one of the dildo's into her hand and inserting it into position. "I'll try to keep my power in check. The pink Kryptonite helps, but it's also making me want you even more!"

Kara helped Babs into position, placing her legs on either side of the blonde Kryptonian. The tip of the dildo nestled right outside of her wet hole. Kara's arms held Barbara closely, in an affectionate hug. Behind her, Jesse had taken another of the dildos, and was teasing it against Barbara's backdoor entrance. The tip of Jesse's toy just tremored so slightly. Her hands gripped the redhead's hips. Meanwhile, Donna had floated up just above Barbara, and wrapped her thick powerful legs around Barbara's head, so that the redhead had her face buried into the Amazon's shaved cunt.

The ever-so-eager Kara made the first move, penetrating her best friend gently at first. She gave a few light thrusts, making sure Barbara was well lubricated, before plunging the full length into her wet canal. Barbara moaned into Donna, who clamped harder around her head, reminding her of what she expected out of the Batgirl. Barbara immediately went to work, sucking on the brunette's lower lips, and swirling her tongue inside the Amazon's womanhood.

Jesse was carefully inserting her own dildo into Barbara's rear, slowly turning up the vibration, until she reached the hilt. The buzzing sensation reverberated throughout her rear passage, bringing yet another new pleasure. Between the three girls, every bodily orifice Barbara had was either stuffed or otherwise occuppied. It was like she was being fucked by the Justice League. Well, a better looking version anyway. Barbara briefly wondered if it was possible to get an audience with Mera in Atlantis. Or whether or not Miss Martian was of legal age. (New experiences, right?)

She didn't know who reached orgasm first, only that her own came fast and sudden, and wrecked her body hard. The sensation of having both holes filled at the hands of these fine specimens sent waves of pleasure throughout her, and Barbara screamed in pleasure until she could scream no more.

\---

Her ordeal over, the superpowered trio finally set her down on the soft, comforting sheets of a bed, and removed her bindings. Barbara curled up, her entire lower body sore but thoroughly satisfied. She watched as Kori continued to ride her lover with such passion. Kori's hips slammed down onto Dick's thick cock with such force, and yet with such confidence. The two of them were in perfect sync, and their rough fucking almost seemed like poetry in motion. 

"Fuck me, lover! No one can satisfy me like you can!" Kori shouted between thrusts.

"Kori, I want you! Need you!" Dick grunted. "Marry me!" Barbara's jaw dropped. (No... he didn't!), she thought.

"Yes! Yes, I will! I'm cumming!" Kori moaned, her body climaxing with a beautiful glow about her. 

"Almost... there," Dick responded. Kori quickly flipped around, taking him into her hand to finish him off.

(Can't let her win everything tonight!)

Despite being exhausted, Barbara sprang into action, sliding between the two of them.

"Allow me," she asserted. With that, she mounted herself onto Dick, inserting his fleshy rod into her inviting cunt. It felt perfect.

Barbara was briefly worried that she had angered Kori, but her concerns evaporated when Kori wrapped her arms around her, one hand on Barbara's breasts, and the other engaging with her sore clit. With Kori's hands guiding her, she fucked Dick, her muscles clenching onto his cock as tightly as possible. It wasn't long before both of them came, his warm seed flooding her tunnel. Barbara wrapped her legs tightly around Dick, not letting him go. She made out with the two of them passionately, first with Dick, as she milked his cock dry, and then with Kori.

Kori was right about her. Barbara did desire Dick for so long, that she felt overcome with jealousy at the thought of Dick proposing to her. But at least she wasn't going home empty-handed.

The End?


End file.
